Jay Jay's Bad Dream/Christian Transcript
Note: This is the Christian dubbing of the following episode; certain lines are edited to make mentions to religious nature. All lines that are underlined re edited lines exclusive to this version. ---- (Opening shot: fade in to an overview of Tarrytown Airport at night.) Narrator: It was a peaceful night in Tarrytown. (Dissolve to a shot of the moon in the distance...) Stars sparkled like diamonds on a black velvet sky. (...then to an overview of the kids' hangar.) All was quiet, until... (The silence is broken by the sound of an omnious howling in the distance; cut to a close-up of a sleeping Jay Jay inside.) Jay Jay: ''(snores loudly)'' Huh?...W-wha...? (Another howl; in an instant, the jet plane opens two blue-violet eyes and lets them flick back and forth all over the place, absolutely freaked out.) Jay Jay: What was that? (Eyes and head still flicking everywhere, the camera widens to frame Snuffy and Tracy sleeping soundly next to him; they don't seem to stur.) Jay Jay: Oh. I must've had a bad dream. (He taxis forward.) Or was it real? I don't see anything. (pauses) I never noticed before how dark it is in here! Narrator: You know, bad dreams can sometimes seem so real, and right now, Jay Jay needed a good friend nearby. Jay Jay: Now what am I gonna do? I'm wide awake! (pauses) Maybe I can sing myself back to sleep. (He sings a scale to himself quietly and rocks slowly back and fourth in turn, but sounds a bit off-key and rather unsure while doing so.) Narrator: But Jay Jay couldn't go to sleep. Because of his bad dream, he stayed up—eyes wide open until morning. (On the end of this, the view dissolves to an overview of the hanger; now it is morning. Jay Jay taxis slowly out. We hear the sound of propellers spinning as Big Jake approaches him and he voices a yawn.) Jay Jay: Morning, Big Jake. Big Jake: Jay Jay: Big Jake: Jay Jay: Big Jake: Jay Jay: (Off he goes; dissolve to a stretch of sky. Tracy zooms into view from the top at a long distance and comes slowly forward.) Narrator: That afternoon, as Tracy zoomed through the skies, trying to see how fast she could go... (Cut to a head-on view of a slightly exhausted Jay Jay flying; Tracy zooms past.) Tracy: Come on, Jay Jay! I'll race you to Lightning Bug Lake! (She flies upward.) Jay Jay: (tired) I'm right behind you, Tracy, but it won't be long before I'm in front. (Jay Jay yawns and closes his eyes; Herky hovers down to him at high speed.) Herky: Hey, whaddya know? I'm faster-r-r than Jay Jay! Look! (He zoom o.s., causing Jay Jay to stur.) Jay Jay: Huh? (eyes open) W-w-what? Jay Jay: Tracy: Jay Jay: Great, you're the best! Follow the leader—that's me! Jaunty piano/woodwind melody, bright 4 (C major) (Off he goes, the other two following behind. Dissolve to a stretch of the now dark blue night sky; Jay Jay flies into view from a long distance, rising upward and diving downward slowly in time before gradually floating closer to the screen.) Light percussion/strings in, short woodwind section after each line Xylophone seeks in on fourth line Jay Jay: Sometimes I'm up, sometimes I'm down Sometimes I feel like I just can't get off the ground Just a little bit scared, just a little bit blue Just a little bit (Tracy and Herky fly up alongside.) Hey guys, I don't know what to do Woodwind notes become slightly more energetic Xylophone seeks in on Herky's line Tracy: When I am up, you might be down Herky: You need a lift, I'll be ar-r-round Tracy: No need to hide it if you're feeling blue Just let me know, I'll tell you what to do Herky: Ya pr-r-romise? Woodwinds out, drums/xylophone in; double time feel (She does a sideways loop-de-loop around Jay Jay, the latter facing forward while copying said move.) Tracy: Go digadeezipzipzipdiggadoo That's S.O.S. for "me and you" Go digadeezip, and you know who Will zip to help you through Drums out, double time feel ends (She returns to her original position; Jay Jay briefly lets his head hang low.) Jay Jay: Sometimes I hide my feelings and just wing it But two of my friends can see I'm not the same (He flutters his wings for a moment on "wing it", smiling in turn; Herky sways swiftly back and forth.) Herky: Sometimes I know the song, but I can't sing it Half time feel But at least I know a sound that will br-r-ring my fr-r-riends around Drums/tambourine in, double time feel (All three perform two loops of various flying tricks: Jay Jay somersaults, Tracy barrel rolls, Herky turns in a circle.) All: We go digadeezipzipzipdiggadoo Jay Jay: That's S.O.S. for "me and you" Tracy: Go digadeezip, and you know who Will zip to help you through All instruments out except strings, stoptime (Cut from one singer to another as they sing their respective lines, finishing with the group shot.) Jay Jay: Me Tracy: Me Herky: Me All: Me All instruments in, double time feel (They do their flying tricks from earlier once.) All: We'll digadeezip, digadeezip Digadeezip to help you through Go digadeezip, digadeezipzip Digadeezipzipzipdiggadoo Song ends in time with last syllable (All three zoom upward; dissolve to another stretch of night sky. At a long distance, Jay Jay flies into view and does a loop-de-loop, then goes o.s. One by one, Tracy and Herky do the same.) Narrator: Jay Jay was being the best leader ever, and following him was great fun. But even the best game ever can lose its charm if it's played past one's bedtime. (Head on view of the trio in formation; Herky has joined them, obviously weary.) Herky: Oh my, this game's r-r-really wear-r-ring me out. (Close-up of him, he yawns.) I can't keep my eyes open. (He groans; widen to frame the other two.) See ya, guys. (He exits.) Jay Jay: Herky, come back! Tracy: Jay Jay: Big Jake: Oh, that's nothing but Mr. Pingrie's dog. Jay Jay: Really? (Fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Christian Transcripts